Breaking The Rules
by Astaerelle
Summary: Iruka, after dismissing his class at the end of the day, gets a pleasant surprise from a certain ninja


Okay, Well, I'm not into KakaIru, but my friend is, and she asked me to write this fic, so I did, hehe. With a bit more detail than she wanted, too, hm.. This is actually the first lemon I have ever written... I don't think it's too bad but it's meant to be humorous... Anyhow, on with the story...

----------

"Okay, class dismissed!" Iruka-sensei opened the door and let his pupils out of the room, sighing softly as he walked back over to his desk to collect his things before he headed home. Teaching the academy students was a fairly easy life... especially in comparison to Kakashi's job (poor Kakashi has to put up with an emo kid, an obsessed fangirl and a self-confident brat)... Iruka sighed again, louder this time. He couldn't stop thinking about his silver-haired friend. Since last year, Kakashi was the only thing that occupied Iruka's mind. Ever since Kakashi had kissed him... They had never spoken to each other on the matter, but both thought about it constantly.

Iruka heard footsteps outside the classroom and looked over his shoulder and out the door. Kakashi appeared in the doorway a second later, but he didn't stop, he just continued walking, reading his 'book', too, Iruka noticed. Turning back to his task of clearing his desk, Iruka began thinking about all the dirty things he could do with Kakashi in this classroom that no one would ever know about. Suddenly, there were hands around his waist, and a body was pressed against his back. Iruka gasped and just as he was about to make a move to push the body away a familiar voice reached his ears and he froze.  
"Good Afternoon, Iruka-sensei. I was just wondering whether I should share the contents of my book with you..." Kakashi placed the book on the desk infront of Iruka, opened on a particularily arousing scene. Iruka's eyes widened as he slowly took in what was happening.

"Don't act so surprised, Iruka. I know you want it, and you know that our feelings are mutual..." Iruka gasped again as he felt a hand move around him and pressed softly against his chest, stroking his muscles through the fabric of his shirt, Kakashi then moved his hand upwards and pinched at the man's right nipple playfully before rubbing it to help cease the pain from the sudden movement. Kakashi leaned forwards and pressed his lips against the other man's neck, sucking on the soft skin when he hears a satsfying moan escape from between Iruka's lips. Kakashi pulls away from Iruka's neck and eyes the love-mark approvingly. Now that he had claimed Iruka, it was time to get down to business.

The whole time, Iruka stared at the open page of the book, and he felt himself grow harder by the second. It wasn't long before Kakashi felt it too, his hand had moved to lightly squeeze the bulge in Iruka's pants teasingly. Iruka's body automatically moved back, pressing himself into Kakashi and he smiled silently when he felt Kakashi's growing erection against his ass. So, Kakashi was enjoying this, too? Iruka could swear he had never been happier in his life, this was like a dream come true.

"Wait..." Iruka forced the word out and turned from the desk, walking around a surprised Kakashi as he made his way towards the door. He was just about to close it and lock it when Kakashi spoke. "No, leave it open... The risk makes me - " Kakashi was cut off as Iruka slammed their lips together, silencing the silver-haired jounin in a passionate kiss. Again, Kakashi's hand found the bulge in Iruka's pants and he massaged it as he continued to kiss the other man. That got him the exact inviation he was waiting for, as Iruka opened his mouth against him to moan softly at the touch, Kakashi drove his tongue in and allowed it to explore Iruka, occasionally rubbing their tongues together as he ran his over every single inch of mouth he could get to. The two pulled away only to breathe, and Kakashi kissed him again, softer, and this time pushed the Academy's sensei back towards his desk, leaving the door wide open. He broke the kiss and flipped Iruka back around and bent him over the desk so they were in the same position as they were before the interruption.

"Now, where were we?" Kakashi's voice had gone husky with lust as he started to undo the other sensei's belt. It was unbuckled with ease, and Kakashi quickly tugged fown the useless garment, letting it fall around Iruka's ankles, forgotten, before beginning to work his skilled hands. Iruka shivered with raw pleasure when he felt Kakashi's hand enclose around his length, massaging the flesh a bit before sliding his hand up and down slowly, carressing Iruka in the most intimate way.

Kakashi's pace quickened, and Iruka could already feel himself coming close to the edge from the combination of Kakashi's hands stroking him and the erotic pictures and descriptions infront of him.Kakashi realised this and let go, instead reaching down to undo his own pants, relieved that he could finally free his straining erection. Kakashi leaned forwards to whisper something in Iruka's ear, grinning to himself as Iruka blushed a furious shade of red before moaning as Kakashi reminded him what his hands were capable of, which caused Iruka to bend further over the desk, unconciously giving Kakashi a very nice show.

Unable to wait any longer, the silver-haired Jounin moved towards Iruka and failed to hold in a little moan as his penis rubbed against Iruka's entrance by 'accident'. Just as he was about to push forward even further, Kakashi heard the door creak slightly as it was opened even wider and he looked over his shoulder, slightly angry that anyone should dare distract them, but no one was there. Whoever it was must either be hiding or has buggered off somewhere else. Kakashi, completely unbothered by this, began rubbing himself against Iruka, every few moments moaning a little as the simple act brought little jolts of pleasure running through his body. Iruka, it seemed, had not realised that they were definately being watched.

"Kakashi..." Iruka leaned back towards the other ninja, completely in heaven at the moment.  
"Yes, Iruka?" Kakashi paused in his motions as he waited for a response.  
"Be gentle... I'm a virgin..." Iruka was scared, but this was exactly what he wanted and he wasn't going to let fear get in the way of his dream, that's what Naruto would have said. So when Kakashi started rubbing up against him again, Iruka made a move to help out and bent over even more, slightly surprised that a tiny change in position could highten the intensity of pleasure that swept through himself and Kakashi. The silver-haired jounin ceased his movement for a moment as he pulled out a small bottle of lube from his vest, but set it down on the desk for now. He moved his fingers to Iruka's lips and pressed against them slightly, before explaining in one simple word.  
"Suck..."  
Iruka obeyed happily, and took the two fingers in his mouth gently before swirling his tongue around the digits, making sure they were nice and wet. He knew what was coming, and he wanted to make this as easy as possible, this was his first time after all.

A few minutes later, Kakashi pulled his fingers out of Iruka's mouth and trailed them down the sensei's back, stopping just above Iruka's waiting hole. He slowly pushed a finger in, even though he wanted to get through this quickly so he could get his pleasure, too. He knew that Iruka needed preparing, though, and he didn't really want to hurt the other ninja. When he felt Iruka's muscles relax around his finger, Kakashi forced another one in, ignoring Iruka's wince of pain only because he was so fascinated with how tight he was. The wince soon turned into a long, load moan, and Kakashi knew he had found Iruka's 'special spot'.

"Please..." Iruka moaned again and pushed back against the intruding fingers, forcing them to dig deeper inside him.  
"Please what?" Kakashi was loving this teasing, and he pulled his fingers out slightly to where they had been before Iruka had moved against them. He wanted Iruka to beg.  
"Please... ahh! Fuck me..." Another moan followed the one before it as again and again Kakashi's speeding fingers hit Iruka's sweet spot, and just as he felt like he was going to cum, the fingers were pulled out harshly and the lube had been snatched off the desk in a hurry.

Iruka turned around to see what was going on, and gulped audibly as he watched Kakashi spread the lube over his cock, stroking it in the act and moaning as he pleasured himself. Kakashi stopped as he noticed that Iruka was watching him and held back a laugh as Iruka blushed an even deeper shade of red, if that was even possible. Kakashi leaned forward and kissed the love mark on Iruka's neck he had made before, and pressed himself against Iruka's tight hole, starting to doubt he was even going to fit. Despite that, he somehow managed to force the head of his penis in, and continued pushing in harshly, he was in ecstacy, so much so that he could no longer hear Iruka's scream of pain as he was forced open wider than ever before. Only did Kakashi stop pushing when he was buried to the hilt in Iruka's warmth. He leaned closer to Iruka and leaned his hands against the desk as he tried to catch his breath. Iruka was panting wildly, heaven had become hell for him and he was starting to wish that he had never allowed this.

"Iruka... Just relax... I promise the pain will go away." It seemed as though Kakashi had finally realised the pain he was causing his friend, and the silver-head was beginning to feel truely guilty. But, soon enough, Iruka's muscles slackened considerable around his length and Kakashi began moving slowly, pausing when he heard Iruka wince again.  
"No... don't stop... please..." Kakashi happily complied with this wish and sped up a notch, though not too much, daring himself to push in a little deeper, too. Slowly, he sped up more and more with each thrust, beginning to moan as he felt his balls slap against Iruka's with every in, and how Iruka's muscles tried to keep him from pulling away on every out.

Iruka's wincing and cries of pain soon turned into long moans of pleasure, and he began thrusting against Kakashi as the pain died away, taken over by a new feeling so intense he could not describe. Kakashi decided it was time and moved to the side a bit to angle his thrusts, trying to find that spot again. "Ahh... Kakashi!" So there it was... Kakashi managed to hit the same spot over and over again, the sounds emitted from Iruka were beggining to send him over the edge and he could feel himself coming close to release. Before either had a chance to release the pleasure that had been building up inside them, the door creaked again and both men snapped into panic mode and turned their vision to see who had discovered them.

Kakashi was shocked to see none other then a butt-naked Gai-sensei standing in the doorway, his thumb up, and a ridiculous grin on his face he usually saved just for Lee.  
"NIIICEAH!" 


End file.
